The Beauty of a Secret
by XxEviXkittenxX
Summary: The thing about keeping a secret, Kuroko thought to himself, was that everyone wanted to know it. But truth was, it was none of their damn business. He could do what and who he wanted, when and wherever he wanted. Ch. 1 Aomine, Ch. 2 Akashi, Ch. 3 Hanamiya, Ch. 4 Takao, Ch. 5 Haizaki, Ch. 6 Hanamiya
1. Chapter 1

**Song is Halsey's Strange Love**

 **This fic was pretty much just so I could practice writing** **smut ... I've only written it once before and it was an utter disaster. Hopefully though, this comes out a lot better. I feel decent about it, not confident, but decent.**

 **Not all of the lyrics** **will show up like I do in some of my other songs fics, but just enough to keep the story in line with the song**

* * *

The thing about keeping a secret, Kuroko thought to himself, was that everyone wanted to know it.

* * *

 _Everybody wants to know_

* * *

If you come to school with a new bruise, or if you have a new hickey on your neck. If you seem a little more dazed and out of it than usual.

But truth was, it was none of their damn business. He could do what and who he wanted, when and wherever he wanted.

* * *

 _If we fucked on the bathroom sink_

* * *

The first time he had slept with Aomine Daiki, it had been at a party that Takao had dragged him to. He'd had a little too much to drink, and had found his way, fallen quite literally, into the lap of the star basketball player of his university's team. Well, truth be told, they were all quite good, and were all stars in their own rights, but Kuroko had always found Aomine to be the sexiest out of them all. So he wasn't complaining too much. He just grinned up to the, very much, larger man and asked with hooded eyes; "This seat taken?" He had gotten a deep baritone laugh in response, one that Kuroko could feel in his chest as he was still splayed across the guy's lap.

"Not yet it's not." He had smirked back. And that was the exact instant that Kuroko knew he was going to get in this man's pants by the end of the night. "But since you're already there I don't see why you can't have it." The rest of the table was a mix of groans and whoops. "What's your name cutie? First time at one of these parties?" God that smirk should be illegal.

"Kuroko Tetsuya, but you can call me a premonition." Kuroko smiled, and moved his body so that he was now sitting upright, "Because you must be blind if you can't see me in your pants later." and then scooted to seat himself in Aomine's lap properly this time. Aomine chuckled.

"Oh yeah? Is that a promise?" And _oh_ , if it wasn't a fact by that point. Kuroko had to hold himself back from moaning. That laugh, when he had his chest to Aomine's chest like this, knees on the floor on either side of Aomine's very impressive thighs and back to the rectangular glass coffee table, he could feel it reverberate in Aomine's chest and it sent chills straight through his own and down his spine.

"Well if you're even half as impressive in bed as you are on the court, it'll be a fact."

"Shit, that sounds like a challenge." That smirk was pure sin, and Kuroko loved it. Loved the way it looked on Aomine's lips. Loved the promise it held. Loved the way it worked against his skin when that tan skinned face came down and licked up his neck, sending more pleased shivers down his spine and straight to his crotch. He was suddenly very glad that Takao had forced him to come to this thing, even if he really didn't know where his friend had run off to anymore. He knew that last groan hadn't just been in his head when he felt Aomine smirk against his neck, he had been working on that one spot for a minute or so now, and Kuroko was pretty sure he'd have a pretty noticeable hickey there the next day. Oh well, Shigehiro wouldn't pry, and he was sure word would reach Takao before he even had a chance to be the one to tell him about it.

"Fuck." he breathed out, his arousal making itself more and more apparent.

"In a minute, I'm enjoying teasing you for now." Aomine's tone was teasing, and Kuroko felt like he was melting. This man radiated heat. Not even Kagami ran this warm! He fet himself sink closer against Aomine's chest.

"Would you two please just get a room already, I don't want to be here when you two decide to up the ante." came a voice Kuroko knew he recognized, but he really couldn't find it in himself to give it enough thought as to try and figure out a name to put to the familiar voice right now.

"Aw come on now, it's dinner and a show." Snickered another voice at the table.

"Shut up Kise, but I guess Midorima is right, should we take this somewhere else kitten?" Aomine pulled away, looking down at Kuroko's deeply flushed form. Midorima? Well, he supposed Takao would be finding out a lot sooner than he had thought then.

"Hmm, I don't mind an audience, but if you're uncomfortable …" He drawled, leaving the taunt there and he drug his hands down Aomine's well chiseled chest and going straight for the prize. He cupped Aomine's growing bulge in his hand and gave a teasing squeeze, rubbing it through his denim jeans. The smirk on his lips never felt more at home than it did in this moment.

"Fuck." Aomine shuddered at the unexpected touch.

"Yes, that was the plan."

"Kuroko, please move this somewhere else." Midorima asked tersely. His tone left no room to take the request as such. It was a demand. Kuroko let his now molten body lean backwards against the glass table, arching his spine to lay back flat against the cool surface to look at Midorima, apparently across from him- them, upside down.

"Hmmm? Fine, but no complaining if you walk in on us if we do find somewhere else." his hand still at work on Aomine's dick, strokes lighter with the strain to keep his hand in place while in the awkward position, and slower.

"Is home not an option?"

"Takao drove, and I don't know where he went."

"Of course Takao brought you." Midorima rolled his eyes behind his glasses and Kuroko smirked.

"I actually hadn't wanted to come, originally. I figured a party at your house would be lame. And it is. But your friends are pretty hot, so I'm glad he made me come."

"I'll come if you don't cut your shit." was Kuroko's only warning before he felt Aomine's hand pull his own hand away and pick him up. His legs instinctively latching around the other man's waist as he's hoisted from the table and into the air, held against a very soft cotton shirt.

"Well, can't have that now can we, at least, not yet anyway." Kuroko managed to reply lazily.

"Kise, got any condoms?"

"You don't have any? That's rare."

"Satsuki raided me before we came in. Something about not wanting to hear about sexual harassment tonight or some bullshit. She probably just wanted to get lucky tonight and forgot her own." Aomine grumbled. If he had anticipated his good fortune tonight Kuroko would have brought his own. As it stood, he probably wouldn't have even cared if the bronze god holding him tight decided he wanted to take him raw. But then figured, sober and hungover Kuroko wouldn't be too thrilled at that idea. But it seemed the yellow ball of smiles next to Midorima had them covered.

"I doubt that's the case, but yeah, I got you." Kise laughed. If he didn't seem like the clingy type Kuroko might have thought that he could be round two, but there were rumors about Kise Ryouta getting too seriously attached entirely too soon. And Kuroko wasn't too into the idea of dating.

Aomine pocketed the small packages and before Kuroko knew it they were on the move. Well, might as well put this new position to good use. Kuroko grinned to himself and latched his mouth onto Aomine's shoulder, pleased when he felt Aomine's stride falter, even if for just a second before he got it under control again. Kuroko began to lick and suck at the salty skin more earnestly, loving the shutters and shallow breaths he pulled from the other man's throat. He almost couldn't even be bothered when they came to a stop and Kuroko was pinned between that well toned body and a closed door. Almost. But when he lost Aomine's support under his ass, he had to begrudgingly acknowledge that the position he was currently in wasn't going to last.

He dropped his legs from Aomine's waist, sliding down the door back to the floor, and continued on down to his knees, his hands trailing down not far behind him, feeling every quivering muscle under that pesky shirt under his fingertips. As his hands caught up to the rest of his body, he hooked his fingers in the waistband of Aomine's jeans. Leaning forward to take the zipper of his fly into his mouth. Kuroko pulled it down with practiced ease, taking both the power forawrd's underwear and pants to the ground with him. At one point he might have tried to tease him by sucking him into his mouth through the fabric of his boxers, but right now, Kuroko knew he was just as high strung and needy as he was. So that was out. He smirked at the now naked flesh before him, using one hand on Aomine's hips to steady himself, he brought the other to the heated length bobbing slightly in front of him. Wasting no time, he held it firm and began to pump his hand.

He licked at the tip, earning an impatient hiss from his new partner. Stilling his hand Kuroko brought his face closer to the warm flesh, opening his mouth wider and swallowing Aomine nearly whole, his hand working the base, making sure none of it was feeling ignored. He ran his tongue up and down the underside, sucking his cheeks hollow as his bobbed his head on Aomine's cock. He tasted salty and smelled of sweat, but it was a welcome sensation. He felt the hands on his shoulders move to his head. Before Aomine could grip any of Kuroko's hair though he swatted them away. He was in control here, and as much as he loved a little hair pulling, right now wasn't the time for it. He set to work once again, though pulling his hand away from Aomine's cock to try and alleviate some of the pressure against his own, undoing his pants and reaching inside to stroke himself in time with the bobbing of his head.

Before long though he had needed to stop, grumbling as he stood to pull his own pants down just passed his knees before he managed to kick off his shoes and push them off the rest of the way. Aomine used that moment to surge forward and kiss him, to wrap his hand around Kuroko's incredibly hard cock and pump him a few times. Kuroko mewled into Aomine's mouth as he melted once more against that hard chest, his hand going back to pump Aomine in time before Kuroko pulled away, breathing hard. He needed more than some heavy petting and he didn't want Aomine to cum before he got what he needed out of this arrangement.

"I need you, hurry up." Kuroko thought that maybe he had been a little too rude at the sudden blank look that crossed Aomine's face, but it soon turned contemplative as he turned his head to look around. They were in a bathroom it looked like. "What are you looking for?" He didn't mean for his voice to sound so annoyed, but he really was. What was his problem?

"Looking for where Midorima keeps his damn hand lotion, it's gotta be here somewhere, he has that shit in every room, I swear." Then it clicked. They didn't have any lube. He sighed and leaned against the wooden door.

"He probably keeps it either in a drawer by the sink, or in the cupboard above the toilet if it's not on the counter already." Those were the most logical places to keep something like that if it hadn't already been out by the hand soap. Not that Kuroko was moving to help find it though, he was still reeling. Aomine was big, not the biggest he'd ever had, but by no means was he anywhere near the smallest either. He could still feel the weight on his tongue, taste the pre cum, smell the sweat. His lips still retained some of the heat from the flesh he had just been sucking, leaving them with that tingly sensation that he had grown to love.

"Ah! Found it!" and suddenly Kuroko was being pulled towards the sink. "Come 'er Tetsu." Tetsu? His brow knitted.

"That's not my name."

"Yeah well, Tetsuya is too long."

"That may be, but that is my name. Not 'Tetsu'."

"God, it's just a nickname, I'm sure Midorima's boytoy calls you nicknames, doesn't he?"

"Takao is a friend, I don't mind him shortening my name, you, are a one night stand."

"With that lousy attitude I will be." Aomine grumbled as he hoisted Kuroko up on the lip of the bathroom sink, reaching behind him to pump some of the hand lotion before moving his hand to finger his hole. Kuroko felt himself jump slightly as Aomine's now slicked and _cold_ fingers prodded at his opening. Cold wasn't what he wanted, but the fingers were, so a concession was made. He rocked his hips back against the intrusive digits, hands scrabbling for something, anything, to anchor himself with as they stretched and prodded at him. They found Aomine's strong arm, braced against the counter and that irksome shirt. Why were either of them, specifically Aomine, still wearing their shirts? Kuroko wanted to feel the muscles under it, wanted to suck at Aomine's noticeably hard nipples. But God, did he just want Aomine's dick in his ass more than all of that right now though. He tried to hold back that strangled groan of impatience. He moved his hand to the counter between his legs and edged himself towards the edge of the counter, leaning back, and bracing himself on his hands on either side of the sink. Porcelain was not sexy right now. It was cold, and distracting.

"Enough, I'm ready, just fuck me already." He growled low in his throat. Aomine didn't need any more prompting than that. Soon he had bent back down to grab the condom from his jeans pocket, opened it, and rolled it on, Kuroko marveled at how quickly he had managed that, but didn't have much time to dwell on it as he felt the head of Aomine's cock press against his opening. He sucked in a breath and slowly let it out as he felt his partner sink into him inch by inch. God he felt so full, so stretched, so complete. This was definitely worth the wait. Worth all the teasing touches. Worth coming to this stupid party. He'd have to come with Takao to these things more often if it meant sex with guys like this.

"Shit, Tetsu." Aomine breathed out, voice strained. "You're so hot inside, it's like you're melting my dick off. Fuck, fuck, Tetsu it feels so good inside you." Aomine, it seemed, was a rambler.

"My name isn't Tetsu." He snapped, wrapping his legs back around Aomine's waist, locking their hips together, he flexed his ass a bit, wanting to feel more of that delicious stretch.

"Shit! Tetsu!" Aomine's hips snapped forward more as Kuroko tightened around him "So tight!" Aomine moaned, bent in half over Kuroko's upper body, and Kuroko moaned too, long and needy, he needed more. So much more.

"Just shut up and fuck me already!" he moved his hips as much as he could in his position, but it wasn't much. Apparently it was enough to remind Aomine that there was more to this that just staying still though. Aomine pulled back his hips, and snapped them forwards again, starting shallow and working his way up. The pace was slow and Kuroko desperately needed more, but they were deep and powerful, stealing the breath from his lungs, making it impossible to voice his complaints. He tipped his head back, not minding the cool feeling of the mirror against his scalp as he let loose a moan.

"Fuck, Tetsu, you're so pretty, so sexy" Aomine breathed, his mouth seeming to be closer to his neck than he remembered. Before he could even register the sensation of hands on his chest he felt the breeze of air cool on his skin, and the telltale feel of fabric bunching up under his chin. Aomine moved his mouth down, hot air coming out in puffs as he picked up speed with his thrusts. Kuroko moaned again, louder this time. Aomine's mouth found one of his nipples and licked it, blew cool air on it, before taking it into his mouth. Kuroko couldn't help the arch in his back, couldn't stop the small half broken pleasure filled scream that was ripped from his throat in response to the conflicting sensations that he was sure even the blaring music outside the door couldn't swallow up. With new air in his lungs, he managed to open his eyes, when they had closed he wasn't sure, nor did he care really. He heaved his head back up, looking Aomine straight in the eyes before opening his mouth again;

"God dammit, Aomine Daiki, if you don't fuck me harder and faster right now-" He didn't get to finish as Aomine took the bait, thrusting his hips with more force. Kuroko lifted his right leg up to hook over Aomine's shoulder, giving the larger man more room to thrust. He was reaching deeper now, faster repetitious movements. In and out, a twist here, in and out, a jerk there. Kuroko wanted to touch himself, wanted to pump his cock in time with the savage thrusts, but if he let go of the counter he wasn't sure he'd be able to keep himself up. He needed some attention, his cock was weeping, he was so close yet so far away. Deciding to do something about it, Kuroko used what little strength his body had left and kicked at Aomine's shoulder, sending him stumbling back a few steps, pulling out of Kuroko's abused hole. He keened slightly at the loss, but steeled himself to move, sitting properly on the edge of the bathroom counter.

"The fuck Tetsu?!" Aomine exclaimed, obviously upset by the action. Kuroko rolled his eyes, the nickname battle would have to wait.

"Go sit on the toilet, I'm gonna ride you." he pulled his scrunched up shirt the rest of the way off before hopping down off the counter and walking up to Aomine, who had still yet to listen to him. He gave the man a sharp push in the direction of the toilet. Which seemed to snap him out of whatever daze he had been in long enough to comply. Kuroko grinned, and sauntered over towards the stunned basketball player. He put a hand on either of Aomine's shoulders and straddled him again, positioning himself over Aomine's dick, before sinking back down on it. He moaned. Fuck, this was such a better position.

"Yessss." He hissed out as he raised and lowered his hips, head dipping forward to pant hot, uneven breaths against Aomine's neck. Aomine's hands moved to grip Kuroko's hips, helping to slam him back down with more power, and slow the rise of his hips back up. The rise was torturous, but the fall was bliss. Aomine's mouth found his neck again, his fingers gripping ever tighter at Kuroko's hips. Kuroko felt that with the extra help of those hands on his hips that he could afford to move one of his hands. He brought one hand from Aomine's shoulder to his own neglected cock, moaning wantonly as he pumped himself in time with his up and down thrusts. He felt himself getting closer. He just wanted a little more. He clenched his muscles and thrived on the appreciative sound Aomine made against his heated flesh in response. His grip tightened, bruising by now, and his thrusts became erratic. His maddeningly slow pace breaking to help Kuroko slide up and down on his dick as fast as he could. Kuroko cursed loudly, tossing his head back, giving Aomine more room to mark up his pale neck. The hand still on Aomine's shoulder clenched the fabric of his shirt tight. He really needed to take that off.

"Why aren't you naked yet?" He moaned in frustration, tugging at the offending article. Aomine pulled away, crossing his arms at the hem of his tee he pulled it up and over his head. Kuroko fet his unbalance before the hands even left him and scrambled for some sort of hold to keep him up. That wasn't quite what he had been hoping for when he'd asked Aomine to finish stripping.

"Better?"

Kuroko glared at him from where he'd fallen, hands held against the rim of the bathtub, his spine twisting awkwardly as he tried to keep his hips in place. "This position isn't working anymore." He answered pointedly.

"Why are you all the way over there?"

"I was leaning back and you let go of me you dumbass! Where else was I going to go?" Aomine winced a bit, giving a sheepish grin. Kuroko's glare only intensified. He may be hot, but Aomine wasn't too bright it seemed.

"Sorry. Wanna change?"

"Yeah." Aomine took Kuroko by the waist and helped him get back upright before he helped him off of his lap. Kuroko felt himself being pushed back towards the counter and though he felt wary of Aomine's decision making skills right then, he complied. He was still hard, but not nearly as close anymore having just narrowly avoided a concussion. His frustration with this gorgeous man kept growing the longer he knew him. He was a good fuck, but maybe if they ever did this again, Kuroko would have to recommend a bed. Or a couch. Something the athlete couldn't fuck up. He braced himself against the curved edge of the counter, grateful that it wasn't a sharp edge that would be digging into his hip, Aomine behind him, rubbing back up against his ass. He leaned forward a bit more, sticking his ass out towards Aomine, his arms were starting to ache, but he could manage that much if that was the only ache he came away with. Aomine kept rubbing against him though, his dick sliding between his cheeks as he rutted against him.

"Are you going to keep humping me like a dog, or are you actually going to finish fucking me?" The annoyance overtaking any of the sexy he had been feeling up until that point.

"You're so demanding." Aomine groaned as he ground harder against his backside.

"Well excuse me if I'd actually like to get off sometime this century."

"No need to be a dick about it. I'll get you off, don't worry."

"I wasn't worried until you dropped me, then I started wondering if this might actually be your first time."

"Geez, I said I was sorry about that, I thought you would be fine." Kuroko glared at him through the mirror that they were both faced.

"Obviously, I wasn't." He felt Aomine growl in frustration, chest flat against his back and he felt his eyes roll back. That rumble was just so nice, and Aomine's voice was just so deep. "Would you just fuck me already, I'm getting cold over here." he managed, not nearly half the venom left in his voice. Aomine gave a resigned sigh and pulled back, thrusting back into Kuroko's heated body. Aomine's hand came around to pump at his neglected cock, he could practically feel Aomine's ego swell as he worked him back up to the brink, just close enough, and then pulled his hand back. Kuroko wanted to scream, what was his problem?!

"Nooo." He moaned out in distress. "I'm so close, let me cum!" He'd have used his own hands, but the new position that he was in didn't really let him. He heard Aomine chuckle behind him and he really just wanted to punch the smug bastard right in his sexy face.

"You're so much cuter when you're begging than when you're demanding." He could see the smirk on his face in the mirror in front of him. He lowered his head down to the counter, laying it on his now folded arms, trying to focus on Aomine's thrusts. They had become shallow and steady, slow. He needed more, this was just torturous! But his voice was betraying him, he couldn't protest. He was strung out so thin, he just needed a little bit more to push him over the edge. Just a little harder, a little faster, a little deeper. Anything. All of it. He needed Aomine to stop teasing him. And then he was seeing stars, his head reeling, and his ass clenching as Aomine hit his prostate. That was what he had needed the words spilling from his mouth now were gibberish as Aomine continued to abuse that sensitive bundle of nerves inside him. It only took two more powerful thrusts before he was cumming, a cry of Aomine's name on his lips as he spilled against the white cabinets in front of him. He moaned as he rode out the rest of his orgasam, reveling in the feel of Aomine still thrusting into his quivering and oversensitive body. A few more thrusts though and Aomine was done as well.

"Despite the mishaps, that was pretty good." Kuroko grinned as he moved to push Aomine off of his sweaty body. He complied, pulling out of the smaller man slowly. Kuroko bit his lip at the feeling of the condom slipping out of him, and then opened the cabinet he had just sullied, looking for some sort of towel or washcloth. "Do you know where Midorima keeps his towels?"

"Um." He turned and saw Aomine looking around, and then both of them noticed the little silver handle on the door that blended in with the wall almost perfectly. That must be the linen closet. Aomine walked over as Kuroko shut the cabinet and opened the door, pulling out a small hand towel and a washcloth, tossing the towel over to Kuroko to dry himself off. Kuroko was sweaty everywhere, and if it was his own or Aomine's he wasn't sure, but he was grateful. After drying off and dressing once more he took the now slightly damp towel and wiped Aomine's chest down for him.

"Thanks." Aomine grinned down at him. Kuroko had to stop that sappy moment before Aomine got the wrong idea.

"Yup, and now that you're all dry, you can clean off the cabinet." He smirked as he gave a short wave of his hand before opening the bathroom door and exiting. He chuckled to himself as he heard Aomine curse him;

 _"You asshole!"_

* * *

 **So yeah ... That was a thing, I dunno how I did though ... so if anyone wants to give me a heads up on what they thought that'd be fantastic. Otherwise I'm just gonna go sit in this corner and hate myself ...  
**

 **~ Evi**


	2. Chapter 2

_How your hands felt in my hair_

* * *

When he had sucked off _the_ Akashi Seijuro for the first time it had been purely situational luck. They had been working on a group project together and by the time it was done, it was too late for Kuroko to take the last train to get back to his shared apartment with Shigehiro and Takao. After shooting them a text saying that he was staying the night, he turned to the redhead. Upon finishing Akashi had just gone on to working on his other homework. All of Kuroko's other homework was already finished, so he just sat there, half under the kotatsu and staring up at the ceiling of his classmate's bedroom. Surprisingly it was Akashi that broke their comfortable silence first.

"Is it true that you will sleep with anyone who asks?" The question had taken him by surprise. Kuroko hadn't taken Akashi to be the type to listen to rumors, even if they were mostly true in his case.

"Not anyone who asks, I do have standards. But then again, most of the people that ask me do tend to meet them. So I guess, it depends on who's asking. If Kise were to ask me I'd say no, if Aomine were to ask me, I'd jump his bones right there." He paused a moment, lips pursed, brow knit. "That is, assuming he can actually call my name correctly next time." 'And if it isn't in a bathroom' he added in his head.

"Next time? I hadn't been informed that there was a first time. Daiki is notoriously straight."

"I'm hot, and I'm pretty sure he was _just_ as intoxicated as I was. He was a good lay, but he kept calling me 'Tetsu' even after I told him not to." Akashi made a noise that sounded like he sympathized. "Why, you wanna get a piece of this too~?" Kuroko teased.

"Hardly, who know what kinds of infectious-"

"Excuse you, I'm clean." There was no bite to it, he'd dealt with people like Akashi before often enough. People that looked down on his promiscuity, saw it as an evil deed that should never be talked about.

"Well that certainly is a surprise given how open you seem to be about your bed partners."

"Please, you're just jealous I can get some any time I want and you're too busy."

"I'm not too busy, I'm disinterested."

"Prove it."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Let me suck you off, if you're "not too busy" that is." Kuroko could probably have left out the little smirk, but it just felt so right in that moment.

"That doesn't change that I'm still disinterested."

"Pretend I'm that Furihata kid you have a crush on then." Now the smirk was called for.

"How do you know about that?" Kuroko could feel Akashi's glower. It sent a chill down his spine.

"Midorima vents to Takao a lot, and Takao tells me _all_ the juicy stories." Kuroko turned his head to face Akashi and leveled a wicked smile on him. He only got a glare in response.

"I can't fault Shintarou for talking to his boyfriend, but I can if it involves my secrets."

"Oh please, Takao only tells Shigehiro and I. And neither of us are the gossip type. He gets it off his chest, we get blackmail material. It's a win-win."

"Is that your polite way of threatening me?"

"What? Who in their right mind would threaten an Akashi?" He smirked. "No, I'm simply trying to give you something to think about to make it enjoyable for you too. I mean, obviously I'll be enjoying myself, for the act and the bragging rights."

"Even if I did agree, I would hardly appreciate such private matters being broadcasted across campus."

"It would just be Takao and Shigehiro, I don't kiss and tell just anyone you know."

"No, I think you've made it quite clear you would kiss just about anyone."

"Actually no." Kuroko moved to push himself up onto his forearms. "I actually don't like kissing people. Sometimes I will, but it's rare."

"That's a riot. The one thing you're prudish about is the one thing most people wouldn't fault you for."

"It's really personal, and I don't want my good time ruined by emotions." he huffed. "Now are you going to let me suck you off or not mr. hot shot?"

"I would really rather you didn't."

"That isn't a no." He pulled himself up off the floor, out from under the heavenly kotatsu, and hopped up onto Akashi's bed next to him. "I told you, pretend I'm Furihata kun." He put his hand over Akashi's eyes. "I've got light brown hair, worry filled chestnut eyes, nice plump lips, and I'm all yours." He felt Akashi's breath shake just slightly as Kuroko brushed his hand over Akashi's crotch, still clothed in his dress slacks. Kuroko had to roll his eyes at that, the man was hardly twenty and already he dressed like a middle aged business man.

"Would it help if I sounded like him a little too?" Kuroko gave his voice a bit of a worried, and nervous twinge and grinned as he felt Akashi react. "I've never done something like this before …" He continued, now embracing the role. He had met Furihata Kouki once or twice when he went to visit his friend Kagami at his school, or when the other boy had been over at the redhead's house, the two of them doing homework

"Y-you'll have to tell me if I do something you don't like, o-okay?" Furihata's voice was a little higher than his, and he always sounded like he was ready to bolt if things got dicey. He tried to channel that, to mimic the boy's attitude. It seemed to be working. Akashi took a second to swallow before nodding hesitantly. He hadn't said anything yet, but Kuroko assumed it was more because he couldn't rather than he didn't want to. Slowly he pulled his hand away from Akashi's eyes, smirking to himself as he saw that Akashi had closed them himself.

"W-well um … here I go … I guess." Kuroko imitated quietly, feigning meekness. His hands were shaking, excitement coursing through his veins. This was perfect, Furihata would probably have been shaking too, though not for the same reasons. He took hold of Akashi's hips to balance himself as he sat up, scooting his legs closer in towards his body. Once properly situated he took hold of Akashi's belt, undoing the notch and then moving onto the button of his trousers before finally getting to the zipper.

"Sei kun's pants are troublesome." he muttered, huffing, trying to pass it off as being flustered. Akashi sucked in a small breath at that, and Kuroko noticed the not so subtle twitch in the loose fabric before him. That got him. He opened Akashi's pants just enough to reach inside, through the hole in his boxers, and pull his classmate's half hard dick out. Akashi was impressive, but in a cute way. He wasn't large, quite average actually. Kuroko himself might actually be bigger, but his skin was smooth, and the nice curve he got when he began to stroke it to full hardness was captivating. He wanted to rub it against his cheek, to nuzzle it, just smelling it. But that would probably break the illusion he had going here.

"Sei kun is so pretty." He breathed out, leaning down to lick at the tip, tasting it, loving the little jump that he felt jolt through Akashi's body. "So soft and clean." He licked slowly from the base of his cock all the way back up to the tip. By the third time Akashi was rock hard and ready for him. He moved a little before he took hold of Akashi, holding him still with a hand on his thigh and dipped his head down. Akashi tasted more of soap than anything, he was squeaky clean. No sweat, nothing. But at least he smelled good. Akashi's soap had a bit of a floral hint to it, something that Kuroko could only see as typical for someone like him. He focused back on the task at hand, running his tongue up and down the length of Akashi's cock, pressing against the underside occasionally, and circling around the tip. He could taste the pre cum leaking and started suckling slightly at the head, the bitter taste washing over his tongue. He moved his head farther down, taking Akashi all the way back into his throat, swallowing around him. Akashi let loose a strangled gasp, his hands coming to Kuroko's head and burying his fingers in his hair. Kuroko had to hold back a moan as the hands in his hair fisted and pulled almost painfully. Fuck, this was good. He hollowed his cheeks and started bobbing his head, making sure to stay near the top, only going down all the way occasionally, his tongue lapping at any and all skin it could. Akashi groaned.

"Kouki." he moaned out. "You're so good." Kuroko grazed his teeth along the underside just light enough to tease Akashi on his next upstroke. The hands in his hair tightening more, and this time he couldn't hold it back, he moaned around the dick in his mouth, sucking harder as he went faster, deeper, trying to get and keep as much of Akashi in his mouth as he could. Kuroko felt a sudden pressure on his head and he realized that Akashi was trying to control the pace. He inwardly smirked at that. Alright captain, if that's the way you want to play it. He slacked his jaw just a little, and eased the tension in his neck to allow Akashi to take control.

No sooner had Kuroko handed over the reigns was Akashi holding his head in place as he bucked his hips up into his waiting mouth. Kuroko moved his hand to give Akashi more movement and suddenly he was glad he had no gag reflex. Because Akashi was pounding his mouth with abandon. Kuroko moaned again, loving the feeling of being used, of having his throat fucked raw. He kept his tongue busy as Akashi used his face as his personal fleshlight. Up and down, around, swirl, up, prodding at Akashi's slit anytime he had the chance. It wasn't much longer after that he felt Akashi cumming directly down his throat, the redhead holding him firmly down against him as he did. Kuroko waited him out, and as his grip laxed, he went back to sucking, milking Akashi for every last drop. He licked back up his dick, and sucked on his tip, making sure Akashi was just as squeaky clean when he left Kuroko's mouth as when he went in. Any other time and Kuroko might have made a jab about him cumming so quickly, but one look at Akashi's face told him he should put that on the back burner.

Akashi was panting hard when Kuroko came back up, licking his lips, still tasting the redhead on his tongue. "So, how was it Sei kun?" Kuroko asked, a smirk on his lips, still imitating Furihata as he sat up straight again.

"That was." Akashi refused to open his eyes it seemed as he tried to come down from his high. "Amazing." he finished after a few seconds.

"Yeah, though, if Furihata kun ever does go down on you Akashi kun, I think you'd do best to not face fuck him. He seems like a kid with a very sensitive gag reflex." Kuroko chuckled to himself and watched as Akashi's eyes flew open, a crimson hue tinting his pale cheeks.

"Sorry."

"Oh no, I loved it. That little cinnamon roll though, he'd probably be terrified and never want to give you a blowjob ever again." This time it was a full bodied laugh that escaped Kuroko's lungs. "I mean, hey, I could be wrong and he could be a total freak in the sheets, but from the very few times I've met him, I'd be willing to bet he's a virgin. And most virgins don't like getting used like a sex toy."

"Yeah, that's true."

"Guess I did pretty well if I had you moaning his name like that, right?" He moved to sit back against the wall, next to Akashi.

"I doubt he'd be quite as eager as you were, but yes, it was decent."

"Hey, do you know what kind of self control I had to use to just do that much? I was nearly dying."

"What do you mean?"

"Like, when I got your dick out, I really wanted to just rub it against my face for a while, it really is soft. And when you started fucking my mouth like a caveman, I was trying not to moan like a pornstar."

"You failed at that one."

"Hey, I moaned only a few times. I could have been moaning the whole time."

"Are you sure you're not a pornstar?" Akashi raised a brow at him. It brought another laugh bubbling up through his chest.

"I might consider it, but for now, I'm fine with not getting paid for it. I'm just in it for the pleasure."

"I'm sure. And what did you get out of that, you're still hard aren't you?" Akashi was looking anywhere but at him. Probably trying not to associate his face with what he had just done to him.

"Oh no, I got what I wanted, I can take care of this on my own. Don't worry, I wasn't going to push my luck and ask you to help with it." He paused. "Killer grip by the way, it still feels like you're pulling my hair. Is that from basketball training?" The blush that instantly darkened across Akashi's cheeks was probably his favorite part of the whole thing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so this chapter was kinda fun.**

 **Not all of them are going to be straight PWP after all.**

 **So there were a lot of ways I could have done this one, but I like how it turned out, and you don't always have to actually be high, to feel high. So that was the feeling I was going for. hopefully I got it across.**

* * *

 _If we were high on amphetamines_

* * *

Kuroko was never a huge talker. He could be talkative during sex, but otherwise, he was a man of few words. He had many friends, despite his less than sociable nature. Tonight was one of the few times he had the house to himself though. Shigehiro had gone out on a date with some girl from his history class, Takao was out with his boyfriend, Midorima. And while Kuroko loved peace and quiet, he wasn't too keen on being alone.

So he pulled out his phone and went through his contacts, scrolling passed each of them, one by one. Kagami was studying for a test, so he couldn't ask him over. Hyuuga kun? No, he was complaining on facebook just a few hours ago about some sort of interview tomorrow, he'd decline too. Himuro kun? Kuroko thought about it for a while. He didn't know Himuro kun too well, just that he was a good friend of Kagami's, and that he went to the same university as Kagami across town. Hmm, maybe another time. He'd be sure to have Kagami invite Himuro kun over the next time Shigehiro and Takao threw a party though. So, he kept scrolling until he hit "Mako chan". There was an idea. He could invite Kazuya over as well! Perfect.

Clicking the name and then adding Kazuya's to make it a group conversation he started typing his greeting. [Hey, are either of you guys available tonight?] and hit send. It was no surprise when Kazuya was the first to respond.

[For you Te chan? I'm always available~] It had bothered him at first that Kazuya had adopted the nickname Takao had given him, but by now, it was second nature to answer to it when the silver haired bubble gum addict called him like that. Normally, he hated people shortening his name, but it was just how Kazuya and Takao were.

[Depends, why?] came Makoto's just as fast reply.

[Ah, I wasn't expecting an answer so soon.] Kuroko smiled, well, he had from Kazuya, but Makoto usually took his sweet time replying to him. [I have the house to myself for once and wanted some company.]

[What about that dumbass Kagami? Isn't he usually your first choice?]

[Kagami kun has a test tomorrow and so has been studying all week. Hyuuga kun is prepping for an interview, and I actually do enjoy your company Makoto, so yes, I did think of asking you next.]

[I don't care how far down the list I am, I'm there, just give me a second to get my shoes on!] Kazuya replied.

[Ugh, fine. Someone has to keep you two idiots out of trouble.] Kuroko grinned. Makoto may pretend to be prickly and mean, but deep down he was a softy. Not five minutes later there was an enthusiastic knock on his door. Kuroko got up to go get it, smiling when he saw Kazuya standing there with a huge grin. He gave a small grunt when he felt the taller man throw himself at him, enveloping him in a tight hug.

"It's been way too long since we've hung out Te chan!"

"Well, Shige kun and Takao aren't your biggest fans. It's hard to convince them to let me invite you guys over."

"Oooh! Then let's get the other guys over here too! Make it a party since the downers aren't here right now." Kazuya grinned and pulled out his phone, sending out a mass text to his other friends before Kuroko could even say anything against it. Well, it could be worse he supposed. He liked Kazuya's friends well enough, and they were generally nice guys. If you stayed on their good side anyway, piss one of them off, and you pissed them all off.

"Alright, but you guys are supplying the booze."

"You got it love!" Kazuya's grin sparked something warm in his chest, but he knew better than to think it was anything other than friendly affection. He was close enough to him to practically think of him as a brother.

"You asshats couldn't even wait until I got here to start fucking shit up?" Came Makoto's less than pissed off voice. He had a smile and a bottle of jack in his hand already.

"You totally knew, didn't you Mako chan?" Kazuya laughed.

"Nah, but what kind of hang out would it be if we were all sober?" he clicked his tongue in annoyance and pushed his way inside the apartment.

Before Kuroko even knew it the other four guys that made up Hanamiya Makoto's crew were sprawled on his living room floor, all of them were laughing and having a good time. Kuroko had found himself sitting in Makoto's lap for a good portion of the evening, stealing the larger man's drink any time he set it down.

"Fuck, Tetsuya. If you want a drink get your own!"

"But I like yours."

"Kazuya! Mix Tetsuya a drink so he'll quit drinking mine!"

"On it boss!"

"Make it strong too! He's fun when he's drunk!" That was Yamazaki's voice wasn't it? How drunk was he?

"Me? I think you should be trying to get Kojiro kun wasted! I bet he'd be a fun drunk, oooh maybe he's a kissy drunk, I'd be all over that!"

"Te chan, you're like a fucking succubus!" Kazuya laughed all the way from the kitchen. He just shrugged.

"I like dick. And I bet Kojiro kun is like, super well hung. Maybe he's even bigger than Mako chan?" He said the last part teasingly and Makoto growled in response.

"You bastard."

"Aw, you love me though, don't you Mako chan~? Because I'm adorable, and I suck great cock!" He started to cackle like a maniac. He couldn't help it, these people brought out this side of him too easily. They were just the right amount of rambunctious, flirty, joking, and talkative to get Kuroko to lower pretty much every guard he had.

"Sorry to disappoint Kuroko kun, but Hanamiya kun is bigger than me."

"Damn straight I am."

"Aw, Kojiro kun, don't sell yourself short, Mako chan is like a monster anyway! I'd be worried actually if you were bigger." He grinned then gave a small, totally masculine, shriek as Makoto shoved him forwards, off the recliner and out of his lap, falling face first into Seto's lap. "Ken kun~! Mako chan is being mean to me." He pouted best he could but still didn't sit up. The rest of the guys laughed as Kentarou Seto sighed and helped Kuroko sit up properly.

"I'm sure it was all in good fun, after all, you just gave him a huge compliment."

"What kind of compliment is "monster" huh?"

"But Mako chan, you're like, bigger than a horse, I swear! What else would you call that other than monstrous? I mean, I'm not complaining. Mako chan is like, the best fuck, but I'm always super sore the next day. We should make a deal that says you can only fuck me when I don't have shit to do the next day!"

"Well then maybe you shouldn't seduce me when you have shit to do the next day if you already know you're gonna be sore."

"Now is that really because Mako chan is well hung, or is that because he likes to play a little rough~?" Kazuya asks, teasingly as he hands Kuroko his drink. It wasn't a jack and coke like Makoto's drink since they had run out of jack pretty early on, but it was still pretty strong. Kuroko took a sip and moaned lewdly as the drink made it's way down.

"Fuck, Kazu kun, I need you to be my personal bartender! What the fuck is this anyway?"

"I'mma name it a Vanilla surprise." He grinned. "Or the T Wet suya~" they both started laughing at that, and soon it was infectious enough for the rest of the room to join in. Entirely too soon the door opened and Shigehiro came back in with a pink haired girl that Kuroko vaguely recognized as the basketball team manager. Momo-something-or-other.

"We leave for a few hours and you invite them over?" He sniffed the air and glared at the group. "And who the hell is smoking in here?"

"I opened a window, and Tetsuya didn't mind when I lit up." Kojiro was apparently the culprit.

"Oh yeah, Kojiro kun, Shige kun doesn't like smoking in the house." he giggled, turning to face the other man, watching at he went to put it out on the windowsill.

"Don't you dare put that out like that! Tetsuya! Do something about your friend!" Shige glared at him.

"If you don't want him to put it out, let him finish it, I'll get some fabreeze if it bothers you that bad." Kuroko shrugged and Kojiro just turned back to the open window and went back to admiring the stars and taking long drags of his cig.

"I'm sorry about this Momoi san." Shigehiro sighed as he turned to the girl. Momoi! That was her name! Right!

"Hey! Momoi chan! Wanna have a T Wet suya?" He grinned and the look of utter horror that crossed Shige's face almost made him spill his drink with the laughing fit that threatened to bubble forth again. He held it up towards them. "My drink, that's what Kazuya calls it." he grinned sloppily.

"Tetsuya." Shige narrowed his eyes on his friend carefully. "Are you high or something?"

"No, I fucking wish though!" came Kazuya's loud voice from across the room. "Don't you guys think Te chan would be like, the best, when he's high?" He could hear all the others agree.

"I've got some decent shit back home, let me know next time and I'll bring it." Kuroko had never seen Matsumoto grin quite so wide before.

"Hell yes! Let's fuck this kid up!" Yamazaki yelled, slinging an arm around Kuroko's shoulders. He couldn't help grinning wider at that. These guys were a great stress relief.

"You morons." Makoto sighed, shaking his head at them from where he still sat in the recliner.

"No, you will not get him high." Shige took the drink from his hand and set it on the small door side table and set a very disappointed look on him. "Tetsuya, stop drinking with these guys, they're bad news."

"Whaaaaat? Shige kun, you can't tell me who I can and can't hang out with, I mean, I've fucked like, half of them anyway, ooh ooh! Kojiro kun! Be my fourth! Then I can say over half!" He turned his attention back to the raven as he finished his cig. The taller man just shrugged.

"If you want."

"Oooh! Orgie! Let's all tap that ass!" God did he love Kazuya's ideas!

"Fuck! Yes! Shige kun, give me my drink back."

"Tetsuya! Control yourself! There's a lady present!"

"She can watch if she wants." he shrugged. He could have sworn he heard a slightly amused giggled somewhere in Shigehiro's direction, but he wasn't entirely sure with how muddled his brain was starting to feel.

"It's okay Ogiwara kun, I don't mind the crass language, Daiki talks to me like that all the time. I'm used to it. Your friend seems to be very interesting though."

"He's really not usually like this. I promise. Normally he's pretty good company, but when he drinks … hey!" Kuroko had snuck up and taken his drink back while his friend han't been looking, quickly, before he could take it again, he chugged the rest of the glass, and then handed it back to him. "Mmmm, Vanilla." He smiled happily.

"Okay, I think Tetsuya's had enough." Shigehiro ushered him back into the kitchen, drew him a smaller glass of water, ordering him to sip it, and then directed him back to his room. There was a little complaining and he tried to grab onto every arm he could as he passed all his friends on the way. It was Makoto who ended up saving him from retiring early, pulling him to him with a guttural growl that sent so many different feelings down his spine. He might consider dating if it was this man, but neither of them liked relationships, so, he didn't have to worry about that terrifying realization just yet.

"Who the fuck do you think you are? His goddamn mother? Why don't you and the cotton candy princess over there join us rather than being such a dick?"

"I like Mako chan's dick." Kuroko felt the laughter pouring out of him, God, what was in that drink Kazuya had made him if he was this gone on just one cup?

"Thanks." He missed Makoto's smirk, but not Shigehiro's glare.

"I'd rather get teeth pulled."

"We can arrange that pretty easily." And suddenly Kuroko felt oh so much more sober.

"No! Mako chan, you can't beat up Shige kun, he's my best friend, and while he may be being a huge party pooper right now, I don't want him hurt. No matter what dickish shit he spews."

"Aw, just a little Te chan, like, one tooth?"

"Kazu kun, no."

"Why do you even hang out with these jerks?" came Shigehiro's resigned sigh.

"Because they're fun." He shrugged. "If it bothers you that much I'll move everyone to my room."

"No, I want them out of the house. No more smoking in our window, no more, is he naked?" Kuroko followed Shigehiro's gaze and snickered. Yes, yes Seto was.

"Very lovely Ken chan, but I think Shige kun would prefer you put pants back on."

"All of us would." He felt Makoto rumble behind him.

"Hey, Tetsuya and Kazuya said orgie, I'm just getting ready~!"

"No orgies! For the love of God, Tetsuya, fix this!" He ran back over to where he had left Momoi and ushered her out the door. "How about we go watch one more movie? Huh?" He chuckled nervously. "Tetsuya, if this house isn't cleaned up and emptied of all other people that don't live here when I get back, I'm throwing out all of your milkshake mix!" And then the door slammed shut again. He was quiet for a moment, conflicted. He really wanted to keep the party going, but … his milkshakes …

"It's okay Te chan, we'll go. We don't want to be the cause of a fight between you and your best friend after all. If we fight him that's one thing, but causing you to ... Next time we'll party at my place." Kazuya grinned, picking up some of the trash that had begun to litter the floor. There was a collective sigh and soon the apartment was clean again. He apologized to his friends as they all left his house one by one. Hanamiya being the only one to stick around any later.

"Wanna take a walk?" Makoto asked, leaning against the doorjamb. Makoto could always tell when he was upset. It irked him sometimes, but his drunk mind just had him sigh. Sometimes, just being with Makoto made him feel like he was high. Gave him that extra shove, to just talk nonstop, to just drone on and on, a mile a minute.

"Shige kun is mad at me."

"Well we knew he didn't like us. We should have expected it really."

"Why are you making so much sense right now?"

"Because I'm not plastered out of my mind like you are."

"I'm not feeling quite as buzzed as I was anymore."

"Yeah, I'd imagine not." Makoto grabbed Kuroko's jacket for him and slipped it onto his shoulders, then grabbed his own. "Fights like that tend to sober you up pretty quick." The two of them walked for a while, a comfortable silence filling the space between them.

"You really aren't as bad as he thinks you are." Kuroko muttered, it was more for himself than for Makoto, but he had said it out loud to at least let the other man know he felt that way.

"Yeah, but don't let it get around too much, I have a reputation to keep up." Makoto chuckled a bit and reached over, ruffling his hair. A familiar fluttery feeling forming in the pit of his stomach.

"Stop that, I might catch feelings, and then where would we be?"

"Ew, you're right, that'd be bad." They both smiled a bit, their joking aside, Kuroko always did feel better after spending time with Makoto. Everyone saw him as the bad boy on campus. The guy all the girls' mothers warn them about when they go away to university. And for the most part, he was. He was just as guilty of a few hit and run romances as the next guys. But that didn't mean that was really who Hanamiya Makoto was. He was smart. He could be caring when he wanted to be. He was loyal to anyone who he deemed worthy of his friendship. He was fierce. Sure, his basketball wasn't really what anyone would call "clean", but hey, when was streetball ever played by the rules? He remembered the first time he had met Makoto, all the way back in high school. It hadn't been the best first impression, but he had moved passed it when he had learned that the Mako chan on the court was entirely different from the Mako chan off the court.

Their friendship had been a sore spot with pretty much all of his other friends at the time, it still was for some of them. Takao was a little more okay with them than Kagami and Shigehiro, but not much more. And so Kuroko had resigned himself to keeping Makoto out of most of his day to day life unless he knew he wouldn't get in a fight with someone over him.

"You've got that guilty look on your face again Tetsuya. Quit worrying about shit you can't control. I know a lot of people don't like me, but I don't give a fuck."

"But they never even give you a chance!"

"Yeah, some people are huge dicks like that, they just don't let it show, two-faced bastards. I on the other hand, have no problem saying shit straight to your face, I'll tell it like it is, and that pisses a lot of people off."

"But I had always hoped that eventually they would come around."

"People don't change easily Tetsuya. If they don't like me, they probably never will."

"I hate not being able to invite you places with me though. Like, when Takao throws a party, I always want to invite you and the others over too. Or if we all decide to get together and go to Karaoke, or if we're just all hanging out getting pizza, or watching stupid movies, or just hanging out in general, talking. I want to be able to include you guys, you're my friends too. It's not fair that I can't just because they're being petty."

"It's okay, we know we're your friends, and we know that you want us around, which is why we never hold it against you when it's been so long between when we hang out."

"I've known Shige kun since I was four, and the only times I've ever seen him angry are when you guys are around. The only times we fight are because he doesn't like that I hang out with "delinquents" his word, not mine. And I can't even think of a time you've actually done anything wrong by him." He pulled the jacket around his shoulders closer, scowling at the ground as if it were the one causing all his problems.

"Sometimes it's just a gut feeling the first time you see someone." Makoto shrugs and Kuroko wanted to punch him. To tell him he _should_ fight for a change. Fight against this unfair treatment. Fight to show everyone that just because he looks mean, doesn't mean he is. He hears Makoto laugh and suddenly he realizes that he may have just said all that out loud. "Look at you, pacifist extraordinaire telling me to go off and fight your best friends." The chuckles continued on for a while until they gradually died down.

"I mean it. It isn't fair how they treat you like some storybook villain."

"Does that make you the princess? Being controlled and manipulated by me, the big bad wolf, in their eyes?"

"Probably." He frowned. "I'm inviting you guys to the next party Takao throws, I don't care what they say. And maybe I'll take Matsumoto kun up on that offer then too. I doubt I'll want to deal with the repercussions while I'm still in my right mind." And there was that large, warm hand again, on his head, pulling him towards Makoto's chest, the other arm wrapping around Kuroko's much smaller body and pulling him into a tight hug that left little room for him to breath.

"You're too caring for your own good Tetsuya. You adorable asshole you." Kuroko managed to crane his head up to look at Makoto's face, the look he saw was a mix between happiness, anger, and a softness he almost never saw. Kuroko turned his head back down and buried it into the broad chest in front of him, the clench in his own chest tightening ever more. Theirs was a strange relationship. Had they met before either of them had sworn off love or anything dealing with it, Kuroko liked to think that maybe they could have had a chance. But as it stood, they were just friends with benefits. Each other's favorite booty call. The one person that both of them could actually be real with.

"You too Mako chan, you just show it differently." and they stayed like that until Kuroko could calm himself down. The stress and irritation, the guilt and sadness that had washed over him before, ebbing away with each gentle beat of Makoto's heart against his cheek. Makoto was his drug of choice, any day.

* * *

 **I kinda felt like I had Shigehiro overreact a little here, but, at the same time, it is stated that he doesn't like Hanamiya or his friends, and coming home to that surprise wasn't really anything he had been expecting. He kinda blew a fuse.**

 **Little fun fact, Kazuya's drink that he made for Kuroko the "T Wet suya" That's actually what my phone auto corrects to if I type "Tetsuya" too fast, and it makes me giggle every time, I just thought I'd share that little bit of gold with you all.**

 **~ Evi**


	4. Chapter 4

_And everybody wants to hear_

* * *

He hadn't gone back that night, and with their class schedules it was a good three days before Takao confronted him.

"Te chan, you know I love you, but sometimes you do some really stupid stuff." He sighed as Takao sat across from him. He had been sitting in the on campus Maji burger, sipping at his vanilla shake peacefully before his friend and roommate had joined him. He sighed.

"Which stupid thing are you referring to?"

"Like, all last week, Shin chan told me about you seducing Aomine at his party, he wasn't too thrilled at having a front row seat. And then he complained to me about his bathroom smelling weird after everyone left …"

"Oh yeah, we had sex in the bathroom."

"You fucked in Shin chan's bathroom?! Te chaaaaan, you know how much of a clean freak Shin chan is!"

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him. Besides, it's really just the counter, the sink, and the toilet."

"That's practically the whole place."

"Oh yeah, and I came on the cabinet under the sink, I'm pretty sure Aomine cleaned that up though." He averted his eyes as Takao groaned. "I left before that though, so I don't know for sure."

"Okay, so, Shin chan can never find out about that, and I am going to scour that whole bathroom until it's spotless the next time I'm over there."

"Why? He doesn't know."

"Yeah, but I'd feel bad otherwise. Besides, he likes it when I clean for him." Takao smiled and Kuroko almost thought that was the end of it. "I was going to let it go, because I know I forced you to go to that party and that's just how you are, but I only bring it up because, last week, when I went out with Shin chan he started complaining about you again. He told me that Akashi had told him to tell me to control you. Care to elaborate on that?"

"Hey, that wasn't just me, okay? Yes, I may have started it, but he was the one using my face as a sex toy by the end. He has no right to be complaining."

"You had sex with Akashi too?" Takao almost whined.

"No, I blew him. It was that night I was at his place working on that group project. He was super pent up, I offered to help. He got to get off to my awesome felatio skills, and I got to add his name to my list. It was a win-win."

"Except that Shin chan got chewed out for telling me stuff that Akashi told him, because it got around to you."

"I didn't even say I knew anything bad, it was just about his crush. Midorima's probably exaggerating."

"I hope so. And then to round out the week, on top of all that, Shige chan called me just a little passed two in the morning, fuming about Hanamiya and his crew being at the apartment when he got home with Momoi chan." Kuroko turned his head back at that to level a glare on Takao.

"Am I not allowed to have friends over when you guys leave? I get that I shouldn't have let Kojiro light up while he was there, but that's really the only thing either of you can be mad at me for! I like their company and you guys weren't home. Excuse me that I thought I could use the house that I live in too to entertain a few friends!"

"You can have friends over Te chan … it's just that we don't really trust those guys." He sounded like he felt guilty. They had had this argument numerous times.

"I don't care, I trust them, shouldn't that be enough? You trust me, you trust my judgment, why can't you accept it when it comes to them?" he felt his chest tightening, he really hated arguing with Takao and Shigehiro, but he was frustrated that they wouldn't even give them a chance.

"Because while we trust you, they've proven that they can't be!"

"When have they ever wronged you?! You personally!"

"That's beside the point-"

"No, that is exactly the point! You're judging them for things that they've done to other people, things that you have no clue about the reasoning behind!"

"One of them was arrested for theft Te chan!"

"And then it was dismissed, wasn't it?"

"Another has a rumored history of drug abuse!"

"So what? People abuse drugs all the time, people who look like normal, upstanding citizens, and you don't go spouting hate about them! And since when do you listen to rumors anyway?"

"When they are all over campus and could hurt one of my friends, I listen."

"Well they're my friends, and I don't like you bashing on them!"

"Te chan, I didn't come here to fight with you. I just want to make sure you're okay."

"Why wouldn't I be?" He huffed in annoyance, sucking obnoxiously loud at his shake.

"Shige chan was super worried about you when he called me. He said that when he came back the second time you weren't home, that you had been drinking heavily and that the others had wanted to get you high."

"Kazuya was joking. He only said that because Shige kun accused me of it first, which, I wasn't. And yes, I was drinking, but I'm twenty one Takao, I'm allowed to drink if I want to."

"I know, but-" He sighed. "Where did you go that night?"

"I went home with Makoto. No, we didn't fuck, I just didn't want to go home."

"Are you sleeping with Hanamiya?"

"Occasionally."

"When?"

"When I'm in a bad mood, when I'm horny and don't have anyone immediately around that I can ask, when I fucking feel like it. Why? Why does it matter to you?"

"Do you like him?"

"Of course, why else would I sleep with him so often?"

"No, I mean romantically. Do you like him enough that you could date him? I'd be willing to give him a shot if you were dating him. Because you're happiness is more important than a petty grudge, but until then, I'm not obligated to try."

"Neither of us are the dating type Takao." Kuroko felt his heart drop, his eyes focusing on the straw of his mostly gone shake. He felt his chest twist again, his lungs felt suffocated with the need for more air. He took a deep breath and just held it there. He closed his eyes before letting it back out.

"But you do like him like that, don't you?"

"I can't do relationships Takao, you know that. He's the same way."

"I think that makes it the perfect reason you should both try."

"Neither of us can be monogamous."

"That's fine, have an open relationship. Such things do exist."

"And you're saying you'd really be okay with that? If I started _dating_ " He spat the word out with distaste "Makoto, having an 'open relationship' with him, that you'd support me." He looked over to Takao with thinly veiled doubt.

"I would try, because it's important to you." He paused and grinned. "Besides, it might make you reconsider fucking Aomine on Shin chan's bathroom sink again if you're in a relationship." Takao snickered as Kuroko rolled his eyes. And then the third degree was over and they were back to talking about everything else. Tests past and future, professors that had boring lectures, guys Kuroko wanted to sleep with, and most importantly, joking about Shigehiro and Momoi's relationship

They were back to normal.


	5. Chapter 5

_How we chainsmoked until three_

* * *

One friend he had had since middle school who he hadn't slept with yet, was Haizaki Shougo. Haizaki, much like Hanamiya, was a friend he could vent to. And just like Hanamiya, none of his other friends liked Haizaki. But this time, he could understand that. Haizaki wasn't the nicest guy, and he was rather … abrasive, to put it nicely to say or do something, when meeting people for the first time or otherwise, to make them hate his gutsy. He always man. Except that Kuroko had actually been really hard to piss off. Which, was why they were drawn to each other.

Haizaki needed a friend he couldn't drive off with his obnoxious attitude, and Kuroko wanted a friend he could be real with. He could be himself around Shigehiro, but when he was at school, well, he didn't really have a whole lot of friends there. He was quiet and shy in middle school. Shigehiro was at a different school entirely, and when you weren't entirely sure how to keep a conversation going with a classmate, let alone form a friendship, you got a little lonely and desperate. Which was how he had met Haizaki.

And then nearly eight years later, there they were, still the best of friends they had been back in middle school. Haizaki was into a few more sketchy things now, but Kuroko never judged. He had decided against attending university, so they didn't get to see each other too much anymore, but when the silver haired man called him up, he always made the time to go see him.

They had decided to meet up at a club across town that Haizaki liked to frequent. Kuroko walked in and was instantly assaulted by the smell of cigarette smoke. Yeah, this seemed like the kind of place Haizaki would like. It wasn't too brightly lit, the interior didn't look like it had been updated for at least a decade or so. But since the walls were all plane, bare wood, at least there was no peeling paint. Kuroko scanned the room carefully, he still didn't see his friend. Sighing he went up to the bar.

"What'll it be short stuff?"

"I'm actually hoping to find my friend before I order, you wouldn't happen to know if Haizaki Shougo is here yet, would you?"

"Huh, you're not the usual crowd asking for him."

"I would assume not. We're old friends."

"Well, if you're looking for Haizaki, he's back in the smoker's lounge."

"I see, well then I'll have a blue lagoon and be on my way."

"Fancy."

"Is that not available?"

"No, it is, just most folks coming in here, the fanciest they ask for is a white russian." The bartender just grinned at him and set to work fixing his drink. Kuroko felt bad that he was asking for something so unusual to this establishment, but at least the man knew what it was and didn't mind mixing it. Once he had his drink he was directed to the smoker's lounge.

"How on earth do you breathe in here Shougo? It's 90% smoke." Kuroko chided as he entered the room. His old friend merely chuckled at him.

"Good to see you too Tetsuya."

"Seriously, is there a window in here or something? I don't mind you smoking, but I do wish to still be able to breathe while we visit." Haizaki laughed again and moved to open a window next to where he sat.

"What'd you order?" He asked eyeing the blue drink as Kuroko sat down.

"A blue lagoon, I felt kinda bad after, the bartender called it fancy, the bar I usually go to has them on their menu."

"Huh, is it a fruit like you?" This time it was Kuroko's turn to laugh.

"It's not that bad, it's a little fruity, but it's not like I asked for a pantydropper. Or a creamsicle."

"Hey, a good pantydropper will fuck you up nice."

"I know, I'm starting small."

"Since when do you party that hard?" Haizaki raised a brow.

"Since I started hanging out with Makoto's friends. Kazuya likes to mix me drinks every chance he gets, and he makes them strong. I've built up a pretty decent tolerance thanks to him."

"Makoto, why does that name sound familiar?"

"Hanamiya Makoto. Shigehiro hates him. Takao hates him. Kagami kun hates him. Everyone hates him."

"And you're fucking him, huh?"

"Well of course I am, but we're friends first."

"Since when do you fuck your friends?"

"Since they're hot as hell and hung like a horse." Kuroko sipped his drink, a smirk firmly in place as Haizaki looks at him, trying to decide if he's lying or not.

"Well careful, or you might get another bastard like those Sasaki twins." Kuroko winced at the name.

"We aren't dating, we're more like, favorite friends with benefits."

"Well still, be careful." He took a drag of his cig, smoking it down to the filter, and then reached into his pocket to pull out his pack, lighting another off the first before putting it out in the provided ashtray. He held the pack out to Kuroko. "Want one? To go with your sissy ass drink?" He smirked and Kuroko rolled his eyes but took one anyway, lighting it off of his friend's.

"You are a horrible influence on me Shougo. I hope you know that."

"I live for it."

"I realize, though with how many of these you smoke a day, I wonder for just how much longer." He ribbed back.

"You wound me, I'll die by getting shot for saying the wrong thing to the wrong person, way before smoking does me in."

"I had been wondering about what you'd been up to lately, but if that's actually a possibility, perhaps I don't wish to know any longer."

"Oh please, the gang scene isn't that bad." He pulls the cigarette from his lips and rests his arms on the back of the couch they were seated on, his wrist resting lazily, dangling the lit cancer stick dangerously over the fabric. "Pays pretty well too." He exhaled and a bit of leftover smoke floated from his mouth and nose. "Still thinking teacher?"

"Maybe, though I have been toying with the idea to become a therapist instead."

"A therapist with a sex addiction, that's a good one."

"I think it makes me relatable." Kuroko smirked and took a hit from his own cigarette. He didn't smoke often, only with Haizaki, but when he did, he liked to savor them for as long as he could. They would chain smoke the night away, each lighting their next off the other's.

"Who wants to humanize their therapist? That just makes ignoring the shit they spew harder." Haizaki reached for his own glass and Kuroko just rolled his eyes.

"You're supposed to listen to them if you want to get better, though, knowing you, you'd never even step foot in the door." He pulled the cigarette back from his lips and sighed, exhaling the smoke from his body, watching the spindly grey tendrils float off into the air and dissipate. "Of course, you'd sooner deny having a problem altogether than go to a professional to help you "fix" it, wouldn't you?"

"Problem? What problem? You're the one with the problem bro. I'm perfect." Kuroko took a longer swig of his drink, setting it down on the table next to his side of the couch. He brought the cigarette to his lips and just held it there, not inhaling it, just tasting the paper and breathing in the fumes radiating off of the lit end. Shougo watched him, taking a drag from his own once more.

"If you like it so much, why do you only smoke with me?"

"I also like to try and be health conscious. Drinking more heavily is about as self destructive as I've been lately."

"Well, I guess if you aren't addicted yet, more power to ya'."

"One of Makoto's friends offered to help get me high last week. Shigehiro was so mad that I had invited them over in the first place that I almost considered it."

"Wait, all smiles, never-a-bad-day-in-paradise Shigehiro, got mad at "can-do-no-wrong-ever", you?" Kuroko rolled his eyes as he listened to Haizaki speak. "How badly do they hate this dude that Ogiwara would get made at you of all people?"

Kuroko took a deep breath, breathing in his cig until the flame burnt down nearly half way, he held it, flicked the ash over the ashtray and then let it all out through his nose. "They really hate him. Even Takao scolded me about it when he found out. Which, pisses me off, because unlike you, Makoto has never done anything to them personally for them to dislike him, and yet I think they'd sooner prefer I invite you over than him."

"Fuck."

"Seriously. It's like they think he's some sort of demon or something. Like, I get that Kiyoshi senpai doesn't like him. He has a personal grudge against him. But Shigehiro and Takao have no reason to hate him, neither does Kagami! And yet, any time I'm with any of them and I even think of bringing Makoto up, even in conversation, I get the iciest glare they can muster, and the topic is immediately changed."

"Well shit. I don't think I've ever seen you so riled up. This guy is really that important to you?"

"Shougo … I think I might be in love with him, but neither of us want anything to do with a relationship, and I can't bring myself to be vulnerable like that with anyone again. I don't want to get hurt again." Kuroko looked away, out the window, ignoring the stare of disbelief that his friend was giving him.

"That's why you never sleep with a person more than three times, feelings and shit get in the way. Are you sure it's love or is it just post sex glow?"

"Even when we're just hanging out I feel like I can't breathe when I'm next to him. My chest hurts and I feel nervous, yet I could talk for hours with him, either listening to his voice, or just jibbering on myself. When he touches me it feels like fire in his wake, when he tousles my hair I feel butterflies in my stomach. When he smiles at me my stomach does flips, and when he laughs I can feel my heartbeat pick up pace. I'm so far gone, Shougo, I really can't help it anymore. But I can't be monogamous, and I can't bring myself to ask him out."

"So, fuck buddies is the best you can do?"

"For now."

"Tetsuya, If you're ever going to get over _them_ , you have to try again. And as hesitant as I am to suggest it … does he like you back?"

"I think so, but he's been hurt before too, neither of us is ready for that step."

"Fuck," He growled, seeming to make up his mind. "just ask him out, and if he hurts you, I'll take him out, permanently."

"I don't want him dead Shougo kun, even if it did backfire, assuming I grow a spine and ask him, I would never wish death on anyone. Not even Shouta and Sota."

"Well … you can hear and say their names without crying anymore, so I guess that's a good sign that you're moving on."

"Slowly." He moved to grab his drink again, feeling the need to wash the taste of that name out of his mouth. Picking it up he knocked back half the glass before setting it back down again. The evening progressed naturally, the conversation flitting between each of their past partners, both of them trying to outshine the other in terms of impressive lays.

"I fucked the mistress of this brothel last week, she was so loud I bet the whole damn place heard us." He grinned, wide and lecherous. Kuroko shook his head.

"I sucked off the only son of the owner of Akashi corps, made him pretend I was his crush and it got him so hot he came almost instantly, like, he didn't even last long enough for my jaw to get sore. Not that it would have with how hard and fast he kept fucking my face." Kuroko's own grin wasn't much better.

"No fucking way, I call bullshit, how did you get that close to a member of the Akashi family?"

"We share a few classes and the professor paired us up for a group project."

"And he just let you give him the best blowjob of his life?"

"He didn't want it at first, but you know how persuasive I can be."

"I know how addicted to dick you can be, so I think I can imagine. What was his crush? Hot blonde babe with G's?"

"More like, small, timid cutie with eyes like chocolate."

"No way, he's gay?"

"He said he was "disinterested" in sex, but as soon as I mentioned Furihata kun, boy did that change. Maybe he's just attracted to _him_? Who knows, but I got him off to him."

"That is pretty impressive." They laughed, the ashtray starting to form a small mountain of cigarette butts. "Okay, I'll give you that round."

"Remember, you can't tell anyone though."

"Who would I tell? What would I tell them? "I know a dude who blew Akashi Seijuro"? No, that would be crazy."

"No, I mean about Furihata kun. You have to keep his name out of anything sketchy."

"I know, I know."

They talked for a bit longer, refilling their drinks occasionally and by the time the bar was closing it was nearly two in the morning. They left the bar, and Kuroko contemplated calling up Takao for a ride home, but decided against it. It was a nice night, a walk wouldn't kill him.

"Want a lift home? I do have my car you know."

"Hmm, Maybe, how much did you drink in there?"

"Less than you did, that's for sure. I'm still sober enough to drive, so get that perky little ass in my car and lets go."

"Aw~ you called my ass perky, thanks~!" He grinned, snickering as Haizaki unlocked his car, one of the four left in the parking lot.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes:**

Okay, so I really have to thank Marcy_Senpai on Ao3 for helping me get this chapter out because I had hit a wall pretty hard and really needed some fresh eyes on it. So Marcy_Senpai, THANKS A MILLION! You're wonderful!

I honestly hated how this chapter was coming along, but then, after getting some more feed back and another (shorter) step back, I think I like how it finally came out. Hopefully you all do too!

If you aren't comfortable with high schoolers sleeping around, maybe skip this chapter. This chapter is sort of a flash back chapter since it's Kuroko's first time with Hanamiya, and he and Kuroko met, and fucked, before the current aged up time line. Just a heads up.

* * *

 _And how you laughed when you said my name_

* * *

The first time Kuroko had slept with Hanamiya Makoto was actually the first time they had meet back in high school. Kuroko had been walking through the park on his way home from Maji burger after school when, out of nowhere, a basketball came hurdling towards him. He didn't even have time to think about it before he reached his hand out, turning and moving with the momentum of the ball before throwing it back the way it came, all the while still sipping his shake. He may not have joined the basketball team, but he did often play with Kagami on the weekends, so he at least had gotten decent at catching and passing. He didn't even look back before turning to continue on his way home until he heard an angry curse of; _"Motherfucker! That hurt!"_ in the direction the ball had been redirected to. Before he knew it Kuroko was surrounded by three very angry looking guys, one, with a very prominent, basketball shaped, bruise starting to form on his face. A face that had it not been snarling at him like a rabid dog, Kuroko probably would have appreciated .

"What the fuck man? Why'd you peg me like that? What'd I ever do to you, huh?" The angry teen demanded. You know, if you could really call this giant a teen. The guy was nearly a whole half a foot taller than him, so he was rather menacing to look up at while glaring like that. Not that he'd show it outwardly though, no, Kuroko stood his ground. If there was one thing that hanging out with Shougo had taught him, it was how to deal with bullies. The orange-red hair really worked for him though, it was a nice change of pace to the rest of the country's boring old blacks and browns and occasional blonds Kuroko thought to himself. He continued to sip at his drink until one of the others knocked it out of his hands and onto the ground below him.

"Feel like listening to us now?" The other boy sneered. Kuroko spent just a moment longer mourning the loss of his vanilla shake before looking up to glare at the three nuisances that had decided to impede his peaceful walk home . He was tired dammit, Kagami had kept him late to help with his assignments since without Kuroko's help he'd get kicked off the basketball team due to his bad grades. All he wanted was a milkshake, a nap, and maybe, if he could find someone good enough, a quick fuck. (not necessarily in that order.) That always seemed to help him relax. But these guys seemed determined to ruin his evening.

"You owe me a new milkshake." He stated simply after taking a deep breath and letting it out through his nose .

"Yeah well, you owe me an apology for this fucking black eye!" the first boy shouted, almost directly into his ear. Now, Kuroko was usually a very kind person and very rarely encouraged violence, but these guys had already nearly killed him, screamed at him, knocked his shake out of his hands, and then tried to deafen him. He was not in the mood for games anymore.

"Well if you didn't want to get hit with a basketball, why throw it at someone else? I was simply returning it to you. It isn't my fault you can't dodge a ball or catch worth a damn." Kuroko countered smoothly. To say that the three boys took that well, would be a lie. The redhead took the first swing, though Kuroko, being smaller was able to easily dodge the erratic attack. He countered with his own blow to the larger boy's gut, sending him falling back onto his butt clutching his stomach and moaning in pain.

"You fucking bastard!" he howled from the ground, but before either of the other boys could lay into him they were stopped.

"That's enough you dumbfucks. Yamazaki, he's right, it's your fault you got hit by the damn ball. Seto, Matsumoto back the fuck off." the newcomer demanded behind them. Kuroko was glad that he didn't have to fight anymore, but he was wary of who this newcomer was if he was able to so easily control his attackers. Though, he did have to admit that the guy was attractive. Bulky muscles weren't usually his thing, but he supposed there was an exception to every rule.

"What? But Hanamiya, look what he did to my fucking face! The kid has to pay!"

"Yeah, and look what that got you, laid out on your fucking ass by some middle schooler." The new stud, addressed as Hanamiya, retorted.

"High schooler. I'm a second year at Seirin thank you very much." Kuroko corrected tersely. Just because this Hanamiya guy was hot, did not excuse what his friends had been attempting to do to him. Then again, if he could swing it just right, he might be able to make the best of this bad situation. That was, assuming he could hook Hanamiya with the right words anyway. Hanamiya slowly moved his head to give Kuroko a twice over before narrowing his gorgeous forest green eyes on him in irritation.

"Does it look like I fucking care?" Oh man, the purr in his voice was giving Kuroko chills. And the sneer on his lips, oh fuck, it'd been a long while since he'd been with anyone willing to get rough with him. Most of Kuroko's partners saw his small frame and pale skinny limbs as a sign that he was some sort of porcelain doll with "FRAGILE, HANDLE WITH CARE" printed on his ass in big red letters. It was nice on occasion, but he was getting real sick of it real quick. This Hanamiya guy was giving off a better vibe though. If he could take this brute home, well, even if he did get punched it'd probably be worth it.

"Just thought you should know where to have your friend deliver my new milkshake tomorrow that he ruined so rudely just now." Kuroko huffed, nodding towards the boy on his left with slicked back black hair before gesturing down towards his feet at the mess the boy had made. This only seemed to make Hanamiya smirk though. _Oh fuck, me, please!_ Kuroko's brain begged. That smirk was pure sin and he wanted it so bad. He had to play his cards right though. He had to somehow convince Hanamiya that sleeping with him was in his favor too.

"Oh yeah? And what are you gonna do about it if he doesn't? It's a fucking milkshake, who gives a damn?" Um, hold up, excuse him, what? Who was he to decide the worth of another man's milkshake? Huh? Was he the goddamn milkshake god or something? Well, he was a god of something alright, but Kuroko was pretty sure it wasn't his precious milkshakes.

"I do. And I'll report all of you to both your school, which, judging by the bag on your shoulder is Kirisaki Daiichi, and the police. After of course retaliating in "self defense" from being ganged up on so unfairly." Kuroko bluffed, never once breaking eye contact with Hanamiya. There was silence for a while before one of the other guys behind Hanamiya began laughing his ass off.

"Oh fuck, Mako chan, this kid has balls!" Mako chan? Oh, that was adorable. He was totally stealing that. Thank you background bubblegum friend for the best nickname ever!

"Shut up Hara." Hanamiya snapped, though, there wasn't much malice in his voice as he smirked, walking closer until Kuroko had to crane his neck upwards to keep eye contact. Hanamiya reached out with hands that screamed that they could strangle him easily, and grabbed Kuroko by his blazer front before leaning down into his personal space. "What's your name kid?"

"Kuroko, Tetsuya. And if you call me a kid again, I'll knee you in the dick." Shougo would be so proud of him if he could see him now. Hanamiya simply laughed and let go of Kuroko, shoving him back roughly.

"I'd like to see you even try, you'd be on your back so fast you're head would spin." _Is that a promise?_ Kuroko wanted to ask.

"Is that all it'd take to get you on top of me?" Kuroko decided to answer, smirk ing . Hanamiya's eyes narrowed on him skeptically, as if trying to decide if he had meant what he'd said to be so suggestive. Kuroko crossed his arms and jutted his hip, a habit he'd picked up from his mother, as he waited for a reply of any kind. He heard more snickers from behind Hanamiya and noticed it was that Hara guy again who was cracking up.

"Are you gonna let him goad you like that boss~?" the silver haired teen egged as he blew another bubble with his gum, though, was cut short by the other boy next to him smacking him upside the head. He didn't seem too interested in what was happening, but at least he knew when to stop his friend from making things what he must have thought would be worse. "Ow, what the fuck Furuhashi?"

"Thank you Koujiro." Hanamiya mumbled as he looked Kuroko up and down once more. "And what exactly do you mean by that?" He asked carefully, snapping his fingers and gesturing behind him, having the three original bullies go join Hara and Koujiro.

"Well, I mean, I _have_ been treated rather unfairly by your friends over there, and if you _don't_ want me to go to your school board or the police, I _might_ be willing to exchange that owed milkshake for a quick fuck, as your way of apologizing of course." Kuroko offered coyly . Hanamiya was quiet for a second before letting out a booming laugh that seemed to bring tears to his eyes. _Check and mate._

"Kuroko, Tetsuya, you're an okay dude. Fine. I think that request can be filled." he smirked, and oh if Kuroko didn't _love_ the way his name fell from those lips. He had to bite the inside of his cheek to hold back the moan that wanted to break free at hearing it said in such a rich voice, though hiding the slight shiver that raced down his spine was a bit harder.

"Glad we could come to an agreement." Kuroko managed to keep his voice even as he spoke, but good lord was he looking forward to this.

"Guys, I'm gonna go clean up this little mess you shitheads made, so why don't you all go fuck off for a bit." Hanamiya suggested, not taking his eyes off of the shorter male.

"Aw come on Mako chan, I wanna watch." Hara pouted.

"I'm not opposed to a round two." Kuroko shrugged and Hanamiya simply smirked.

"I think you'll find that my "apology" will last a bit longer than you're expecting. I doubt you'll be in any condition for anyone after I'm through with you."

"That's a pretty big claim, are you sure you can back it up?" Kuroko couldn't help the grin that was starting to pull at his lips in anticipation of what was to come. Before he knew it he found himself running through potential places that Hanamiya and he could use. There was the park bathroom, but Kuroko was leaving that as a last resort since he was none too fond of using such public restrooms for their designed purpose let alone staying in one long enough for Hanamiya to fuck his brains out. Outside was an option, but this was a pretty well populated park and there weren't many places that they probably wouldn't be discovered and reported, so that was a bust. They also weren't too far from his house, which would be ideal, and unless Hanamiya had another option, his grandmother would also be out until late that evening, while both his parents were away for work.

"I'll have you screaming my name before I even stick it in." Hanamiya smirked.

"And what name would that be exactly?" Kuroko asked, leaning forward into Hanamiya's personal space, baiting him.

"Hanamiya, Makoto. Get used to it, you'll be crying it in your sleep."

"Hmm, I like 'Mako chan' better. I think I'll scream that later. You know, if I _were_ a screamer."

"I'll _make_ you a screamer just for that ." Hanamiya scowled, turning Kuroko around by the shoulders and shoving him back up the sidewalk. "Now let's get out of here and settle this dispute."

"I thought you'd never ask." Kuroko's smirk widened as he began walking towards his house, Hanamiya in tow, hot on his heels. The walk to his home from the park was short, but it felt so much longer than it ever had before. Neither of them were talking anymore, and Kuroko felt himself getting hot under the heat of Hanamiya's stare on his back. He was definitely bigger than his usual type and more aggressive too, but that was alright. He was hot, and with an attitude like that, Kuroko was hopeful that he wasn't just all bravado. The teen had to have something to back up that ego in those pants. Once he saw the white of his front door behind the red of his front gate, Kuroko unclipped his key-chain from his bag and made sure to have his key in hand. He looked back to make sure Makoto was still there, and gestured to the little gate with his head. "It's that one." The older boy simply nodded and took that as his que to take the lead, surging ahead and practically dragging Kuroko to the gate, reaching over with his free hand to undo the latch on the other side, and practically bounding up the three little steps to his front door. Kuroko unlocked the door and before he even had time to put them back on his bag once stepping inside, Hanamiya had closed the door and had him pressed against the other side of it in a searing kiss. Kuroko figured he'd just take care of it later and dropped the keys along with his bag by the door before moving to wrap his arms around Hanamiya's neck, pulling the taller boy closer to him. He didn't usually like kissing, but something about kissing Hanamiya Makoto made it feel alright. He was so glad the house was empty right now though, seeing this would have probably given his grandmother a heart attack.

"Bedroom." Kuroko managed to mumble against Hanamiya's lips, though he was starting to wonder if that was really where he wanted to go seeing as both of them were quite enjoying the door. But, Hanamiya grunted and reached down to pick Kuroko up anyway, not even needing to tell the smaller teen what to do before his legs were around his waist. Hanamiya moved his hands to Kuroko's ass, one arm for support and the other to feel him up. Kuroko moaned into the kiss at the feeling of Hanamiya's rough kneading. Fuck , this was exactly what he had needed. He hadn't had time to find anyone in a while, and there weren't too many eligible guys at school. He'd asked Koganei senpai once when he had gone to watch Kagami's practice, but had been let down gently when the older boy had told him he was already in a relationship with Mitobe, another member of the team. And Kagami would often talk about Hyuuga's "weird three-way" relationship with both the team coach, Riko, and their team center, Kiyoshi, so both of them were out. Which really only left Kagami and the other first years that had joined the team, and none of them were really what Kuroko considered options. But Hanamiya, oh boy, Hanamiya was definitely just what the doctor ordered.

"Which door?" The raven haired boy asked as he began walking down the hallway.

"Mmm, the second on the right." Kuroko was having a hard time forming words as he felt his partner become more interested below the belt. This was turning out to be better than he had hoped. Soon his door was being kicked open (luckily the door hadn't actually been shut all the way, otherwise Kuroko might not have been quite as happy about the rough treatment of his home) and Kuroko was being thrown onto the bed. Quickly he began stripping, Hanamiya doing the same after making sure to close and lock the bedroom door. Once naked Kuroko reached down into his bedside table drawer to pull out both condoms and lube, setting them on the table as he settled in to watch his guest finish undressing. Hanamiya had started with is blazer, shrugging it off and onto the floor without a care before starting on his dress shirt, unbuttoning entirely too slowly for the bluenette 's liking . Kuroko's mouth watered with each new inch of beautifully well toned skin and muscle that was revealed to him.

"Enjoying yourself over there?" Hanamiya smirked as he eyed Kuroko's hand working along his member as he watched him undress. After that, the older boy made it a point to undress even slower, which, Kuroko hadn't known was even possible, letting his shirt hang at his elbows as he kicked off his socks and shoes before reaching for the button on his pants. Though by that point, Kuroko had apparently had enough of his little teasing since as soon as he saw an opening, the smaller boy's hands were all over him and Hanamiya's pants found themselves on the floor in record time. Kuroko moaned at the scene before him, mentally thanking every god he could think of for Hanamiya Makoto's dick. The outline of it pressing against the fabric of his boxer briefs was nothing short of absolute perfection. Kuroko dropped to his knees before leaning forward to pull the member into his mouth through the fabric of the offending underwear.

"Fuck." Makoto cursed under his breath, not having been expecting the sudden stimulation as he dug his fingers into the surprisingly soft head of hair between his legs. Makoto felt his dick twitch with every swipe of Kuroko's tongue and could only imagine the kind of magic the kid could do if there weren't underwear in the way. He was suddenly very glad he had locked the door. The last fucking thing he needed was the kid's parents walking in on this and ruining it before he got to cum, because dammit, he was invested now.

Kuroko grinned as he felt Hanamiya twitch against his tongue and marveled at how he seemed to get even bigger as the seconds wore on. Kuroko eventually reached up and pulled the now soaked underwear down, practically drooling at the sight of the massive cock before him. "Oh my god, you're gorgeous." Kuroko breathed as he set about licking and kissing Hanamiya's cock. Pumping him with his right hand, his left keeping himself balanced against the other teen's thigh. Hanamiya was longer and had more girth than any dick Kuroko had ever seen, let alone let fuck him, and he was excited.

The chuckle that echoed through the room lit Kuroko's blood on fire, and went straight to his dick. "You like it that much, huh?" Hanamiya teased, using his grip on Kuroko's hair to shove his face closer to his aching erection. The younger boy wasted no time at all sucking in as much of the massive cock as he could into his mouth. Hanamiya groaned as he felt Kuroko set to work, licking and sucking and bobbing his head on his cock. He obviously knew what he was doing, which made Makoto rather curious, but he could ask about that later, right now, he just wanted to fuck the kid so hard he'd forget his own name.

"Hey, Kuroko-"

"Tetsuya."

"What?" Makoto asked curiously, looking down to the kid below him who was no longer sucking his dick like he was a fucking sports drink.

"My name. Call me Tetsuya, Kuroko is my family name."

"Fine, Tetsuya, why don't you go over to your bed and get yourself ready for me." Makoto smirked.

"Mmm, for Mako chan? I don't know if even my whole fist would be enough." Kuroko teased as he got up off his knees and moved back over to his bed, grabbing the lube and pouring a generous amount onto his right hand before crawling up onto his bed using his left hand and right elbow to support him as he lifted his ass up, legs spread wide so his body was on full display for his guest.

"I don't remember giving you permission to call me that." Hanamiya retorted, clicking his tongue in mild irritation. Not that Kuroko really cared since he was pretty sure angry sex would be just as good as desperate sex where Hanamiya Makoto was concerned. Once comfortable with his left arm lying on the mattress in front of him and his head on his forearm, Kuroko reached back with is lubey hand and immediately sunk three fingers into himself all the way down flush with his hand. It burned slightly, but Kuroko didn't mind, enjoying the slight discomfort of taking too much too soon. He needed to get ready as soon as possible, as starting from one just sounded like it would take way too long. He slowly worked them in and out before starting to stretch himself, scissoring his fingers inside of his now very slick hole. Kuroko panted against his comforter, his dick aching to be touched, but unable to do so himself in his current position . He worked in his thumb next to the first three fingers and curled his pointer and middle finger just like he liked and loosed a moan so loud he was sure his neighbors had heard him. Hanamiya was on him so fast after that, rutting his hips up against him, his cock hot against his own. It was hard to continue working himself open with a body pressing so close to him like that, and so took it upon himself to instead reach down and use his still slick hand to pump both of their lengths together. Though, his hand was hardly big enough to encase both of them, it did at least add a bit of friction and pressure. His ministrations only lasted long enough for Makoto to open one of the condom wrappers though since as soon as he had it open, it was on and he was lining himself up with Kuroko's glistening hole. If the Olympics had an event for who could put a condom on the fastest, Hanamiya would probably have meddled.

"You know, you don't look like a slut, but with a show like that, you can't be a virgin." Makoto chuckled right next to Kuroko's ear, leaning over his lithe body as he pressed into him at an agonizingly slow pace. Kuroko groaned, trying to push his hips back to meet Makoto's but the other boy had an iron grip on his hips, keeping him in place. It was torture, delicious, delicious torture.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not, though if you want your name on that list you'll have to actually fuck me, not just put the tip in." Kuroko chided.

"Mmmm, I will, don't worry, just paying you back for that little show and the attempted blowjob."

"It would have been a full blowjob if you hadn't so rudely pulled me off."

"What, and waste time with a refractory period before thoroughly wrecking this cute little ass of yours? Nah, we'll do that later, then I'll be able to cum all over your face."

"Fuck, yes." Kuroko groaned quietly , imagining Makoto blowing his load all over his face. He reached back up with his right hand to start pumping his very interested cock only to have Makoto grab it and pin it against the bed above his head as he slammed the rest of his cock into Kuroko's body. He couldn't help it, he screamed. The moan that was ripped from his throat was anything but quiet, and he'd swear later that the whole street had probably heard him just then.

"Oh my god, Makoto, fuck!" he panted as he got used to the new sensation. "Move, please, please please, god, move!" Kuroko begged, the feeling of being stretched so far past his limits was overwhelming. It stung, but at the same time, it felt like magic. Kuroko didn't have to know Makoto very well or see his face to know he was smirking. He could practically feel it ooze off of him in waves, and Kuroko couldn't hold in the whimpers of painful pleasure as Makoto pulled back agonizingly slowly. Barely moving an inch before pushing back in. The little micro thrusts didn't last longer than just enough to drive Kuroko wild with need before Makoto got serious and pulled out halfway before driving back in. After which, the older boy's thrusts became harsher and longer. At one point Makoto had pulled out all the way to the tip and then rammed back into him. Kuroko's moans were near continuous by now and every time he felt himself getting close Makoto would slow back down and make sure to cool him down . It was torture. But a torture he was more than willing to do again if he ever got the chance.

"I thought you said you weren't a screamer _Tetsuya_." Makoto mocked, sending a jolt of pleasure straight down his spine and directly to his dick. He moaned again. If Kuroko had believed in heaven, this would be it.

"I also told you to make me scream, so I guess I didn't lie." How he had managed to get that out so evenly neither of them were sure, but Makoto had definitely heard the strain in it. He was screaming himself raw, and it only boosted the larger boy's ego even more. Not that he needed Kuroko's help for that.

"I suppose so. You feel pretty good inside you know. I was worried you'd feel all loose, like old lady pussy, what with the way you went ham with three fingers earlier, and all that shit talkin', but your slutty little hole here is actually pretty tight." Makoto smirked, releasing his right hand from it's death grip on Kuroko's hip to raise up and come back down swiftly, smacking his bare ass harshly with the flat palm of his hand. Kuroko could hardly muffle the sounds he was makinging into his mattress, it was all too good. He sobbed with pleasure as Makoto repeated the action several more times, each coming down harder than the last. Kuroko could feel the heat radiating off of his ass from the spankings. He knew sitting in class tomorrow was going to be a chore now, but, it was totally worth it. He didn't last much longer, cumming violently against his own sheets as Makoto's hand collided with his ass again. He clenched around the monster dick inside him as he worked himself through his orgasm, pumping his cock until nothing was left.

Makoto was still going strong though,his thrusts faster now that Kuroko's walls were squeezing him tighter. The smaller boy just laid there, letting the larger teen use him however he wished. His body felt light and tingly, he'd never cum that hard in his life, and now that he'd had a taste of it, he wasn't sure he'd be able to just let Hanamiya walk out of his life after this was all over. He'd have to make sure he got the other boy's number before they parted ways.

True to his word of taking too long for a third party to be round two, Makoto had managed to work Kuroko back up and to another earth shattering orgasm before he himself had cum even once. Kuroko panted as he laid in his bed, carefully avoiding laying in his own mess as he tried to catch his breath. Makoto was still sheathed deep inside him as he too tried to come back down.

"So, about that round two." He chuckled between gasps for breath.

"Jesus fuck Tetsuya, let me catch my breath before you start begging for more, I haven't even pulled out yet." Makoto laughed, deep and out of breath. It warmed something in Kuroko's chest hearing it, but he simply chalked it up to post orgasmic glow. Oh yeah, this was definitely one of the better decisions he'd ever made.

* * *

 **Notes:**

Aw, they're so sweet

HanaKuro might just be end game, who knows, I think Haizaki and Kazuya will both push the two love birds together despite their shared dislike of dating. You know, for the greater good and all that jazz.

Hopefully the next chapter won't take quite so long to come out.


End file.
